


【승승】VOICE (CH6)

by sealeatdumpling



Category: han seung woo - Fandom, kang seung sik - Fandom, victon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling
Kudos: 1





	【승승】VOICE (CH6)

「奶奶，喜歡一個人是什麼感覺?」  
「這個嘛，應該是你會想把喜怒哀樂都和那個人分享，總是因為那個人而展開笑顏」

「那就和我對奶奶的感覺一樣啊~ 我最喜歡奶奶了」  
小小的身軀穿著針織毛衣，小手覆上眼前人的手

「不一樣的，那種感覺有時會帶來痛苦，但是你沒辦法控制自己，  
還是會想靠近」

說完將織好的圍巾圍上小小的身軀上

「聽起來好像很難，會快樂又會痛苦」  
「奶奶覺得我們勝宇，以後一定會遇到一個很溫柔的人，勝宇本來就很溫柔」

畫面一轉，以前還能笑著幫你準備海帶湯的奶奶  
現在只能躺在冰冷冷的床上，空氣中瀰漫著消毒水的味道

「以後我不在了，勝宇應該會有點寂寞? 可是和我一樣，甚至會更珍惜勝宇的人會出現的，像我當時一樣，因為遇到勝宇而感到幸福，你也會因為某個人的出現，而感到幸福。」

你覺得眼眶逐漸模糊濕潤，感到幸福嗎…..?  
「可是啊，不要太忍耐喔，要相信對方和你一樣」

試著想抓住什麼，但什麼也碰不到  
原來是做了夢。

\--

咦????!!!!!

睜開眼看到的是姜昇植  
迅速在腦袋中整理記憶  
昨天因為自己生日  
所以他到家裡送了自己寫的歌  
後來因為時間已經晚了，你就留他下來住一晚  
因為有一條很溫暖的電毯，所以即使房間內沒有床  
在地上打地鋪也不會冷死

不過昨晚兩人睡覺時有離這麼近嗎?  
看著眼前的姜昇植  
好看的眉頭、眼型、鼻樑  
素顏的樣子看起來非常純真  
白皙的肌膚更是讓人想捏一下  
紅潤的雙唇配合著淺淺的呼吸聲

韓勝宇不自覺的伸出手，當手快要觸碰到雙唇時  
原本熟睡的人突然動了一下  
讓韓勝宇意識到自己剛剛做了什麼  
我剛剛是看著姜昇植  
然後想去觸碰他嗎….?

我是怎麼了啊……  
「嗯…..哼…..等等，你要去哪裡?」  
看著姜昇植好看的眉頭皺起，是做了惡夢吧  
「勝宇等等我」

咦….?  
夢到我?  
「等等，其實我….」  
話還沒說出口，就被驚醒的姜昇植  
看著有些驚訝看著自己的韓勝宇  
才發現剛剛那些都只是夢  
「太好了，剛剛那只是夢」  
「我剛夢到你對我說再見，然後就笑著和我揮手，感覺要到一個很遙遠的地方」

「那你剛剛沒說完的話是什麼?」  
「什麼?! 我剛剛還有說什麼嗎?」  
「沒事…..看來只是說夢話」

剛醒來還亂翹的頭髮，讓姜昇植看起來更像柴犬  
整個人呈現軟綿綿的狀態

「下午還要去練習室練習，最近覺得狀態還不錯，希望可以再多寫幾首歌」  
「你晚上還會去餐廳嗎?」  
「會啊，店長說最近有新人來，要我指導一下，如果訓練好的話，以後也能互相幫忙」

「那就晚上見吧。」

\--

「韓勝宇，你可以不要用那種眼神嗎?」

鄭秀彬被韓勝宇盯了好幾分鐘，覺得渾身不自在  
想拿起旁邊的水杯，才發現裡頭是空的

韓勝宇便將空的水杯倒滿水

「我只是好奇，為什麼你會告訴姜昇植我的生日?」  
笑起來像史努比的眼角，嘴角還勾勒出好看的弧度

「我只是想說你們現在好像蠻好的」  
「這也是職責範圍嗎? 要幫忙過生日?」  
韓勝宇就是想逗弄一下眼前的鄭秀彬  
「要你管，趕快點餐 !」

鄭秀彬撇頭不看韓勝宇  
真是的…. 這人到底…..

你帶著得意笑容看著菜單，此時聽到一個很獨特的男聲  
「韓勝宇先生嗎? 因為今天是您的生日，本店對壽星有方案，今天的餐點都免費」  
聽到免費而轉頭的鄭秀彬  
差點將快喝下的水，全部噴出  
但還是被嗆到咳了好幾聲

「咳…咳…」  
「秀彬尼 你還好吧? 怎麼喝個水也嗆到」

「這位客人需要毛巾嗎? 看您的衣服有被弄濕」  
眼前有著獨特聲線的店員，帶著溫和的笑容看向鄭秀彬  
不同樣式的鼻環、耳環、唇環，看得出來充滿個性的一面

明明是笑著看著自己，但鄭秀彬只覺得毛骨悚然

「不…..不用了，謝謝」

你覺得鄭秀彬看起來有點奇怪，但也沒多想  
和店員點完餐後，看到姜昇植朝你們走來

「這是我們店裡的新人」

「如果剛剛有服務不周的地方，還請見諒」  
「今天店裡附贈的小菜是主廚新開發的，請好好享用」

說完便到別桌忙了

原來這就是姜昇植之前說的新人啊  
看起來蠻有個性的

「韓勢，幫我整理一下5號桌」  
都韓勢快速的將桌面整理乾淨，俐落的動作，讓人看不出是剛來的新人

「哇~ 你真的學好快，有你在真的幫很多忙」  
「還好啦 都是昇植哥教得好」

接著都韓勢往姜昇植靠近一點  
在他耳邊不知道說什麼  
隨後姜昇植露出一個超級燦爛的笑容，兩個人又繼續不知道在說什麼  
明明就是店員間愉快的畫面  
韓勝宇不知道為什麼覺得有點刺眼

鄭秀彬也覺得眼前一灰  
都韓勢到底想幹嘛……  
剛剛差點把嘴裡的水都吐出來  
還好韓勝宇沒有多想

這頓飯算是吃得五味雜陳  
韓勝宇只要抬頭，就會看到姜昇植和都韓勢兩人的畫面  
畢竟剛開始總是要教導新人  
可是怎麼覺得他今天笑得特別開心

鄭秀彬只要和都韓勢對到眼，彷彿都在說:你到底在這裡幹嘛  
然後就會得到一個無聲的微笑

像是惡魔在對你揮手

直到吃完飯和鄭秀彬道別後  
韓勝宇又走到了那個公園  
坐在鞦韆上，嘴裡哼著的旋律是姜昇植寫給他的歌

雖然沒有受過專業的訓練，但唱出的音調卻有感動人心的力量  
在人煙稀少的地方，更能放心地哼完整首曲子  
姜昇植果然很有才華，這首歌的旋律和歌詞  
非常適合自己的聲線

總說，音樂能安慰治癒人心  
從製作的音樂裡，也能感受到這個人的個性  
每個音符和旋律，也能感覺著作曲人的情緒  
透過作者的作品，看到這個世界不一樣的一面  
透過歌手的聲音，將想要傳達的東西傳遞出去

好希望這樣的溫柔只給自己。


End file.
